-Bienvenido a la pesadilla-
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: One-shot escrito basado en el tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ¿Qué es lo que crees haber visto? ¿A qué juego crees estar jugando? ¿Qué has traído a casa? CIERRA LAS PUERTAS. REVISA EL ARMARIO. VIGILA TU ESPALDA. ¿Podrás escapar de esta locura?


\- Bienvenido a la pesadilla -

La noche se iba acercando y en no mucho tiempo iba a ser la hora de cenar. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado entretenido con los juguetes de mi cuarto como para darme cuenta del delicioso olor que se colaba en mi habitación y del rugir de mis tripas. Mamá estaba haciendo mi comida favorita, hamburguesas con patatas, pero como he dicho antes, estaba centrando toda mi atención en los juguetes que tenía en mis manos.

Uno de ellos era un teléfono con una cara, mientras que el otro, era un robot de color morado. Eran mis dos juguetes favoritos. De vez en cuando, me encantaba descolgar el teléfono y decir "¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola?" por el auricular. Luego, hacía sostener al robot dicho auricular para contestarme poniendo una voz grave "Soy yo". No sé porqué me hacía tanta gracia aquella escena, simplemente una tarde aburrida, hace ya mucho tiempo, la actué con mi padre, y ahora cada vez que la repetía, acababa soltando un par de sonoras carcajadas.

Tan ensimismado en mi juego estaba que no escuché a mamá llamándome desde la cocina, por lo que tuvo que venir ella a mi cuarto a buscarme.

\- Cielo mío, la cena ya está lista. - me dijo, con una sonrisa.

Dejé inmediatamente mis muñecos en el suelo y fui corriendo a la mesa del comedor, donde se suponía que comeríamos todos en familia. Pero estaba echando en falta a alguien.

\- ¿Y papá?

Mamá soltó un suspiro, pero al poco después, volvió a sonreír. Aunque tuve la sensación de que en ese momento, a pesar de estar sonriendo, mamá no parecía feliz.

\- Tu padre sigue fuera en una de sus subastas. Ya aparecerá.

\- ¡Pero yo quería comer con papá! - me quejé.

\- Cariño, papá seguramente vendrá muy tarde, y la cena ya está lista, así que-

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta cortó a mamá de repente. Ambos volteamos la cabeza hacia la puerta principal; había sonado como unos nudillos golpeando la madera. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: ¡era él! Riendo y chillando, fui corriendo a la puerta principal de casa a abrirla. Mamá había puesto el pestillo, pero en un par de saltos fui capaz de alcanzarlo y de quitarlo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a papá, sosteniendo en sus manos un muñeco.

Se trataba de un peluche con el aspecto de un conejo, aunque tenía un color dorado desgastado muy extraño y parecía que estuviese viejo y roto. Tenía los ojos saltones y una sonrisa de lo más... Siniestra. Papá me lo dio con una sonrisa y al notarlo en mis manos me di cuenta de que el peluche estaba nuevo: a pesar del color que tenía y de su terrible aspecto era muy suave al tacto y era muy blandito, algo típico en todo peluche recién comprado de la tienda.

\- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó entonces papá, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza y él volvió a sonreír. - ¡Me alegro de que te guste el pequeño Plushtrap! - se agachó quedando a mi altura y me fue señalando con el dedo los detalles del muñeco, en especial, esa sonrisa intimidante. - Este es uno de los peluches que iban a venderse en la Fazbear Horror Attraction, son muñecos basados en el animatrónico que teníamos ahí. ¿Verdad que es chulo? Pensé que te gustaría, así que, ¿por qué no quedárnoslo como recuerdo de ese viejo lugar?

Se levantó para poder darle un sonoro beso a mamá en la mejilla, mientras que yo seguía mirando al llamado Plushtrap en mis manos. ¿Así se veía el animatrónico que tanto había estado mencionando mi padre estos últimos dos meses? ¿Cómo era su nombre...? Tenía algo que ver con engranajes... ¿O con una trampa? Bueno, ¡qué más daba! Siempre me sentí fascinado por las historias que mi papá me había contado sobre su trabajo, sobre la atracción de terror que había creado con la ayuda de un gran amigo suyo de la infancia, con quien jamás había perdido el contacto y sobre todos los rumores que circulaban alrededor de ella. Mamá decía que no era adecuado que un niño de mi edad se sintiese atraído por aquellas historias tan macabras y siniestras, pero yo no podía evitarlo. Tal era mi curiosidad que, sin que mamá nunca se enterase, le pedí a papá en secreto que una vez la atracción estuviese abierta, me llevara a verla. Él se rió y me prometió que así lo haría, que estaba muy orgulloso de que fuese un chico tan valiente...

Pero ese día nunca llegó, puesto que la atracción se incendió unos días antes de su apertura, de madrugada. Recuerdo que el día que vi la noticia por la tele, me sentí muy triste...

Después de que mi papá se pusiese una ropa más cómoda fuimos todos a sentarnos a la mesa del comedor. Mamá me puso en el plato una jugosa hamburguesa con queso y muchas patatas. Le eché un motón de Ketchup y un poquito de mostaza antes de empezar a comérmela. Mientras masticaba, mi mamá le hizo una pregunta a papá.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal la subasta de hoy?

\- De maravilla, lo cierto es que todo lo que quedó de la atracción se vende muy bien entre los coleccionistas. Al fin y al cabo, teníamos los animatrónicos originales desmantelados en nuestras manos, y aunque quedaron un poco chamuscados, siguen conservando su atractivo. - papá hizo una pausa para comerse un par de patatas fritas, y después, añadió. - Ha habido uno que ha pagado más de 500 dólares por la cabeza de Freddy.

\- Yo no daría ni 2 dólares por ella... - murmuró mamá entre dientes. A ella nunca le habían gustado esos robots.

\- ¡Pero esa cabeza tenía mucha historia!- a papá le brillaban los ojos. - Ese modelo debía tener más de 30 años, pasó por el primer restaurante de Fazbear Family Diner hasta el último restaurante de los '90, por lo que ha sido testigo de cientos de eventos como los de la desaparición-

\- ¡Ejem! - le cortó entonces mamá, de vez en cuando, me miraba de reojo. Yo primero miraba a mamá, luego miraba a papá.

\- ... En fin. - concluyó papá, no terminando la frase que había empezado. - Me ha dado pena tener que decirle adiós al viejo Freddy...

Sin nada más que decir, los tres terminamos de cenar y mientras ayudábamos a mamá a recoger la mesa, el móvil de papá comenzó a sonar. Él tomó el teléfono en sus manos, y viendo quién era la persona que lo llamaba, sonrió y contestó.

\- ¡Hey, hey! Empezaba a creer que no llamarías nunca.

Solo había una persona en el mundo a quien mi papá dedicara esos "hey, hey" tan suyos. Cada vez que los decía, parecía que estuviese riendo, incluso cuando tenía un mal día, cada vez que su amigo llamaba, papá parecía reír cada vez que él llamaba.

Recuerdo al amigo de papá. Ha estado en casa un par de veces y siempre que viene nos trae bollos, incluidos esos de chocolate que a mí tanto me gustan. No me extraña que papá quiera mucho a su amigo; es muy simpático, amable y siempre está de buen humor. O al menos, así lo recuerdo yo. Hace mucho desde la última vez que vino a vernos.

A mí me cae bien. O me caía bien. A pesar de que mi papá me había jurado mil veces que el incendio fue algo que no pudo predecirse y no había sido culpa de nadie, no le podía perdonar que hubiese dejado quemarse la atracción. Él trabajaba de noche de guarda de seguridad, él debió de ver cómo se originaba el fuego. ¿De verdad no hubo nada que no pudiese hacer por detenerlo?

Mientras iba pensando en eso, ayudaba a mamá a colocar los platos en el friegaplatos y luego lo programé tal y como mamá me había enseñado a hacerlo. Mañana por la mañana tocaría vaciarlo entero. Después de que mamá me felicitara por haberla ayudado con las tareas, me fui directo a la tele, a ver si pillábamos alguna película de acción que tanto me gustaba ver con papá. A mamá no le hacía gracia que yo viese ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que ya se ha acostumbrado a ello.

Papá colgó el teléfono y nos sentamos en el sofá. Ponían una película de dibujos animados que habíamos visto ya por lo menos cien veces y nos sabíamos el diálogo de memoria, pero siempre nos gustaba verla.

Todo aquel día había sido muy rutinario. Muy normal. Pensé que ese día era como otro cualquiera.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que estaba tremendamente equivocado.

* * *

Nos lavamos todos los dientes, papá y mamá en su cuarto de baño que tienen al lado de su dormitorio, y yo en el cuarto de baño que hay en el pasillo. Cuando terminé, fui a darles un beso de buenas noches, pero no llegué a abrir la puerta. Escuché a mamá gritarle a mi papá y asustado, me quedé sentado contra la pared, mientras los escuchaba discutir.

Eso no era muy normal en casa. Cierto era que papá y mamá tenían distintos puntos de vista sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo con el último trabajo de papá.

\- ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en esa cabeza tuya el no hablar de esos temas con el niño delante? - decía mamá. - ¡Un día vas a provocarle pesadillas, o peor, un trauma!

\- Cariño, relájate. El pequeño pronto cumplirá los 10 años, ya es todo un hombrecillo.

\- ¡Me da igual! - mamá hizo una pausa, originando un silencio entre ellos dos. - Siempre estás igual, ¿no te das cuenta de lo monotemático que te has vuelto? ¡Sólo hablas de esos bichos asquerosos! Freddy esto, Bonnie lo otro...

\- Bueno, ¡perdóname por emocionarme tanto con este último trabajo que he tenido! - le respondió entonces papá, con un tono de enfado en su voz que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. - Ya sabes lo mucho que significaba el restaurante de aquella época, ¡yo fui uno de los niños que tuvo un cumpleaños en la pizzería antes de que quebrara la compañía! ¿Era mucho pedir que cumpliera mis sueños creando una atracción temática con los animatrónicos?

\- No, pero lo que no puedes pretender es que todos en esta maldita casa compartamos tus intereses. Desde el minuto uno que decidisteis entre tu compañero y tú el abrir la atracción has instigado al niño para que forme parte de tu ilusión, sin pararte un momento a pensar que NO es un tema adecuado para su edad. Muertes, desapariciones, robots con forma de animales capaces que arrancarle la cabeza a alguien...

\- Sí, bueno, quizá tengas razón en eso, pero el niño es fuerte. - dijo papá suavizando la voz, intentando tranquilizar a mamá. - No se deja asustar fácilmente. Además, yo no lo obligué a que le gustara mi trabajo. Me pilló con uno de los antiguos pósters de Fazbears Pizza en la mano y desde entonces, siempre mostró interés por los animatrónicos... Aunque reconozco que yo debí haberme cortado un poco con él, lo siento cielo...

\- No importa. - respondió ella. Al poco después, comenzó a reír. - ¿Pero era necesario regalarle esa cosa tan fea?

\- Oye, el pequeño Springtrap no es feo. - respondió papá entre carcajadas. - Tiene... Una belleza singular.

\- Sí, claro...

Todo parecía apuntar que la pequeña disputa entre mis padres había terminado, pero yo no tenía ganas de entrar en su cuarto, por lo que me fui inmediatamente al mío. Una vez allí, dejé los juguetes en su sitio.

Todos, menos esa cosa que me había traído mi padre hoy. ¿Qué podría hacer con él? Apreciaba el regalo de papá, y me hacía mucha ilusión que fuese como un pequeño animatrónico de peluche, pero... No iba a dormir con él. Ni de broma. Así pues, lo guardé en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Al poco de dejarlo todo en su lugar, aparecieron papá y mamá al darme el beso de buenas noches.

Me metí en la cama y tras un sonoro beso en la mejilla por parte de mis padres, apagaron las luces y cerraron la puerta de mi cuarto. Miré el reloj digital que tenía encima de mi mesita de noche viendo así la hora que era. Las 11:43. En poco más de un cuarto de hora sería medianoche. No era el día que más tarde me iba a dormir, pero esa noche me sentía muy cansado.

Cerré los ojos.

Era la hora de irse a dormir.

* * *

No consigo recordar que fue lo que me despertó. Quizá fue la sensación de inseguridad que me invadió de repente, o si fue un sonido proveniente de la cocina, o si me pareció escuchar a alguien caminar por el pasillo.

Sin saber muy bien qué fue lo que me despertó aquella noche y con los ojos abiertos como platos, me levanté de la cama y abrí el último cajón de mi mesita de noche. Saqué la linterna que mi papá me había guardado cuando, hace un par de años, se fue la luz y me asusté tantísimo que estuve una hora larga llorando. Papá me dio la linterna por si volvía a haber un apagón de noche, para que pudiera guiarme en la oscuridad.

Lo cierto era que usaba la linterna cada vez que tenía que moverme por la casa de noche, como para ir al baño o a por un vaso de leche a la cocina. Así no tenía que encender las luces de las habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta derecha de mi cuarto y encendí la linterna. No vi ni escuché nada fuera de lo corriente. Apagué la linterna y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome entonces a la puerta de la izquierda. Repetí el mismo proceso de antes; me asomé y encendí la linterna. De nuevo, no hubo nada que llamara mi atención, por lo que me disponía a cerrar la puerta y volverme a la cama, cuando...

Lo escuché. Fue un sonido leve, apenas perceptible. Pero sonaba como si algo o alguien estuviera dando pequeños pasos doblando la esquina del pasillo.

Tragando saliva, me atreví a encender de nuevo la luz de la linterna. Me quedé mirando al final del pasillo por si veía algo, pero nada. Y el ruido había cesado.

Apagué la luz y volví a escuchar aquel sonido. Encendí la luz una tercera vez, pero de nuevo... Nada de nada. Me mantuve con la luz encendida un buen rato, e incluso apunté con la luz a todas partes, pero... Nada parecía señalar que hubiese alguien por ahí.

Sin embargo, estaba asustado. Sin querer, dado que mis manos temblaban, apagué por error la linterna. Y al volver a encenderla...

Lo vi.

Al final del pasillo, una silueta morada con dos ojos brillando en una siniestra luz blanca se fue a esconder tras la esquina al final del pasillo.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta soltando un grito, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y terriblemente alterado. ¿Qué era ESA cosa? Por la forma que tenía no podía ser humano. Entonces, ¿qué era?

" _¿Qué es lo que crees haber visto?_ "

Miré en todas direcciones de mi habitación tras haber escuchado aquello. Sonaba como una voz aguda, con un tono de picardía y totalmente siniestra. Pero en mi cuarto, no había nadie más que yo. Recordé entonces la puerta de la derecha, la primera en la cual miré cuando me desperté. Al asomarme no vi nada en la oscuridad, pero al encender la linterna...

Vi una silueta amarilla, que al igual que la morada, se escondió tras haber sido descubierta.

Cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, mi respiración acelerándose a cada segundo.

" _¿A qué juego crees estar jugando?_ "

De nuevo ahí estaba, aquella siniestra voz. Al buscar al autor de aquella vocecilla, vi que la puerta de la izquierda, la que anteriormente yo había cerrado, se encontraba abierta de par en par. Fui a cerrarla inmediatamente, aunque primero alumbré el pasillo por si acaso. Esa vez, no vi absolutamente nada.

" _¿Qué has traído a casa?_ "

Aquello me estaba haciendo perder los nervios y la paciencia. Yo era un chico muy valiente, yo era un niño que ya no se asustaba con tanta facilidad. Pero todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba siendo demasiado para mí.

" _CIERRA LAS PUERTAS_ "

De nuevo, y de manera inexplicable, las puertas me las encontré abiertas. ¿Cómo era posible? Juraría haberlas cerrado, ¿entonces...? Volví a acercarme a las puertas y las volví a cerrar, aunque esta vez, me aseguré de que estuviesen bien cerradas. Al ver que sí, asentí con la cabeza.

" _REVISA EL ARMARIO_ "

¿El armario había dicho? Eso no sería problema, ya que siempre tenía su puerta entreabierta, para que nada pudiese sorprenderme de su interior, si es que hubiese algo, me dije a mí mismo.

Me quedé petrificado al ver que, la única puerta que debía de estar abierta de mi cuarto, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Con el pulso temblándome, tomé uno de los picaportes de la puerta del armario, encendí la luz de la linterna...

Y solté un grito de terror mientras caía hacia atrás al ver delante de mis propios ojos, el robot de un zorro de color rojo con los ojos amarillos, totalmente deteriorado, mirándome con una sonrisa y su boca abierta, mostrando todos sus dientes.

" _VIGILA TU ESPALDA_ "

Todavía con la linterna encendida, y en un auto reflejo al escuchar de nuevo la voz, apunté a lo que en ese momento había a mi espalda; mi cama. Sobre ella, había pequeños robots con forma de oso que al igual que el zorro de antes, estaban algo rotos y con la boca abierta, mostrando afilados dientes. Al ser apuntados con la luz, se fueron a esconder debajo de mi cama.

Sabía que no era seguro salir, teniendo en cuenta las siluetas morada y amarilla que acechaban en los pasillos, pero mi cuarto me parecía un infierno. Salí por el pasillo de la izquierda, y corrí hacia la derecha, dirigiéndome al cuarto de mis padres. Fui a abrir su puerta en busca de ayuda, pero por alguna extraña razón...

Esta no se abría.

Intenté hacer ceder el pomo de mil formas, aporreé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, incluso grité para despertar a mis padres para que me abrieran la puerta. Pero todo fue en vano.

Escuché entonces una risilla a mi izquierda. Alumbré con la linterna y me encontré con el peluche que me había regalado mi padre esa noche, sentado sobre una silla, bajo una ventana, al final de aquel largo pasillo.

Me acerqué a él.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? - le pregunté, completamente frustrado. - ¡Te había guardado en mi cómoda!

No sé porqué le había preguntado tal cosa. No quería una respuesta, aquello habría supuesto que estoy loco, por ver peluches que hablan y robots intentando invadir mi cuarto.

Todo tenía una única explicación. Debía de estar soñando. Todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla.

\- ¿Sssegur-ro? - siseó entonces el peluche, haciéndome dar un salto del susto. - Qué f-f-fácil para lossss hu-humanosss dar por sssse-entado que toda-a-as vuestrasss paranoiasss y loc-curas ssssson... Sssssueños~ - parecía que le costaba hablar, pero el tono de voz siniestro se iba atenuando con cada palabra soltada por el muñeco.

\- ¿P-p-p-puedes hablar? - dije, a mí también me costaba hablar, gracias al miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

\- Claaaro q-que pue-e-do... No essss algo co-o-omplicado de hacer~ - contestó el muñeco. ¿Era cosa mía o esa sonrisa que siempre había tenido era mucho más macabra? - Haaa... Ha ha ha... - el peluche comenzó a reír. Al principio era una risa como otra cualquiera, pero pronto se volvió una risa propia de los villanos de los dibujos animados que solía ver; tétrica y maniaca.

\- ¿Q-qué tiene tanta gracia?

El peluche no respondió. Siguió riendo sin parar y eso no hizo sino incrementar el temor que sentía. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar a mi espalda, lo que parecía un grito ahogado.

Lentamente, me di la vuelta, preparado para apuntar con la linterna a cualquier pesadilla para hacerla retroceder.

Pero, ¡tonto de mí! Ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

" ** _IT'S ME_** "...

* * *

 _ASDFGHGFD, SE ACERCA LA FECHA DE SALIDA DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 Y NO PUEDO EVITAR SENTIRME EMOCIONADA-_

 _A raíz del tráiler que sacó Scott hace unos días, tuve una idea para un one-shot c: No he podido esperar a jugar el juego para conocer su historia, así que a partir de lo que he visto he escrito esto basándome exclusivamente en el tráiler. ¿A que molo? (?)_

 _En fin, espero que os guste. ¡Nos vemos en otros fics!_


End file.
